Bladder cancer (BCa) is the second most prevalent and the most deadly urogenital cancer in men. In addition to the high recurrence rates, BCa is refractory to chemotherapy and is thus considered one of the most difficult to treat. Although an eradication of primary lesions by chemotherapy is achievable in about half of the BCa patients, the cancer frequently recurs and becomes refractory to the second round of chemotherapy. Once chemoresistance is established, the cancer cells are resistant to multiple therapies, regardless of the type of the previous drug.